Moriko
by CrunchyPudding
Summary: A girl awakens in a forest surrounded by police. She later then, is told that she is in Japan. One of the Police Officers cannot find a place for her to stay so instead he takes her in as one of his own. Will she eventually regain her memory? Or will she accept a new life?
1. Chapter 1

I'm still running... How long have I been running? It's too dark... I'm getting tired...

?: HAH! I HEAR YOU PANTING! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!

I hear the car gaining in.  
"There's no choice... Hah... I need to jump the fence..."  
I grab on to the fence and pull my body up with my tired arms over the fence. I felt the hands of one of the men try to grasp my ankles. I let go of the fence from shock and fell down on the ground, cutting my leg.

?: Sir, she went over the fence!

Familiar voice: Well then go get her! It's a simple damned fence that even a toddler can climb!

I can barely make out there conversation as I hastily get up. I heard the fence being rattled meaning they were climbing it. Panicked, I ran into a thick forest. I could hear them yelling to split up and find me. My mind was panicking so much everything was getting white. I slammed into a tree not paying enough attention. I tried my hardest to not fall because I knew if I fell, I wouldn't get back up.  
I kept running, hearing yelling in the distance. All the sudden, I heard a splash of water and my right foot was soaked."Damn! I ran into a stream!" Without thinking about anything but running as far as possible, I cross the stream dirtying my shoes and soaking my socks. The cold water numbed the pain coming from my bleeding leg. The sound of splashing water alerted the men in suits and spotted me.

?: I found her! She's crossing the stream!

"No! I gotta move faster!" I finished crossing the stream looking out the the corner of my eye I see their moving flashlights rushing towards me. I tried thinking quickly, "I need to lose them now if I want to get away fast!" I glanced at a mountain next to me and headed there with a plan! I climbed it with my wet shoes and struggled to pull myself up, digging my nails into the dirt. They climbed after me and the fear of them catching me had me climbing faster. Then I heard one fall.

?: Are you alright?!  
?: The rocks are smooth and wet so they are hard to grab!  
?: Let me try!

I was almost at the top hearing the other man trying to get up, but failing to grip anything.  
My plan had worked.

?: what do we do?  
?: We have to tell boss, he can think of something.

I stood at the top, watching the two men in suits walk away. Staying up at the top would give away my location so going down on the other side seemed like a good plan. The mountain was steeper on the other side. It seemed dangerous climbing down but if I was cautious, I could make it down safely. I lowered myself slowly on something solid. I carefully climbed down thinking it was easy enough so I could go a little faster. As soon as I lowered my foot on the next rock, I slipped. I completely let go of everything and rolled down, feeling the sharp rocks cut my body. My stomach, both my arms and legs, my left cheek and the side of my right eye felt undescribable sharp pains, repeatedly banging on the soft soil and gravel. I finally stopped rolling and landed on the bottom of the hill, covered in dirt and blood. It hurts... It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts! My body is so exhausted... I was so tired. I feel so sleepy... I want to sleep here so bad. I tried to stay awake and alert in case they came back, but the fatigue got to me and I finally closed my eyes.

• • •

...is... up... kay...

"Eh... Huh...?"

... live...

"Who...?"

?: Come quick! She's alive!

I sat up, confused. I looked around me and saw a scenery of a beautiful morning forest littered with police.

Police officer: Are you okay?!  
"Me...?"  
Police Officer: You are on the ground, no?  
"Oh... Yes!"

He put out his hand and I stood up, but I grunted and crouched down from sudden pain.

Police Officer: Don't stand up too fast. You look like you're in pretty bad shape.  
"Yes, I apologize. I didn't realize..."  
Police Officer: You look foreign. Where are your parents?  
"My... Parents..."  
Police Officer: Yes, they are here, aren't they?  
"Oh um... Actually... Where am I?"

The police officer was showing all kinds of shock. It was so animated that it was a bit amusing.

Police Officer: Do you have Amnesia!?  
"Most likely... I can't remember a lot. Though I still do remember. The last thing I remember is me coming home from school. Then the next I'm camping in a forest with no equipment."  
Police Officer: Okay, quick quiz, where is your house?  
"In Bethel."  
Police Officer: In Bethel? Where's that?"  
"In Connecticut."  
Police Officer: WHAT!?

He sprang back, surprised and looked at me as if I was a talking animal standing right before him.

Police Officer: Th-That's in America!  
"Yeah."  
Police Officer: You came straight from America!  
"Why is that a surprise? Where am I now?"  
Police Officer: Y-You're in Osaka, Japan! How are you even speaking Japanese!?

He's right. I'm speaking it unconsciously. I suddenly remember. I pictured me studying Japanese from countless textbooks. Though, studying pronunciation and how to speak, I couldn't write well. I told the police officer what I had remembered.

Police Officer: Hmmm... Maybe this has some connection with why you're in Japan?  
"Yes, I believe so."  
Police Officer: Well, let's head back to the station. We'll place you somewhere you can stay for now. Also, what is you're name?  
"Um... I think it's..."  
Police Officer: If you can't remember, can I name you?  
"Go ahead."  
Police Officer: How about Mori?  
"Mori?... I like it."  
Police Officer: My name is Hideo, nice to meet you. Let's head back to the station.  
Mori: okay.

While waiting at the station all day, Hiedo comes back with a saddened look.

Mori: Hiedo?  
Hideo: Mori, I don't know where to put you...  
Mori: eh?  
Hideo: I would put you in a hotel, but we don't know how long you'd stay here...  
Mori: Ah... Well, I could-  
Hideo: Do you want to stay with me?  
Mori: ... Huh!?  
Hideo: Don't worry! I don't live alone. We have an extra room as well.  
Mori: I wasn't worried about that but... Are you really sure you can welcome a stranger, Not only that but a foreigner, I to your house?  
Hideo: I'd be upset if I let a foreigner into the streets.  
Mori: Okay... I'd love to stay with you Hideo...

Hideo stopped in front of an apartment building. It wasn't very tall, but it was very wide. Someone going down the stairs greeted Hideo and he greeted back. She was a grown woman dressed like she was off to work. She was wearing makeup heavily and was wearing crimson red lipstick. She didn't bother to look at me, but I paid no mind and walked towards Hideo's apartment.

Hideo: Akihiro! I'm home!  
Akihiro: Hello father, how was-

Stopping mid-sentence, Akihiro stared at me. He was a boy with pale skin and black hair, much like Hideo but Hideo's skin was a bit tanner. His eyes were pools of darkness, popping out from his pale skin. He was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans. He looked like he frowned a lot. After a while I noticed we had been staring at each other for a while I quickly bowed and greeted Akihiro.

Mori: Hello, my name is Mori. Nice to meet you.  
Akihiro: Oi, father, who is this...?  
Hideo: This is your temporary sister, Mori.

Hideo explained the situation with me having amnesia and finding me in the forest.

Akihiro: What happened in the forest? Did she get in a swordfight or something?  
Mori: ...  
Hideo: Ah yes! Mori. Go and get cleaned up. Akihiro, can you let her borrow one of your shirts until I can buy her some clothes tomorrow?  
Akihiro: fine... Mori, follow me.  
Mori: Alright.

Akihiro goes up to his room and reaches into his drawers. As I was about to enter he stopped and rushed to push me.

Akihiro: No one is allowed in my room! Understand!?  
Mori: Y-yes sir!  
Akihiro: *sigh* You're my new sister? I was hoping for something cooler...  
Mori: What were you hoping for exactly!?  
Akihiro: I don't know, something other than... This.  
Mori: I was hoping for a better brother!  
Akihiro: What were you hoping for exactly?  
Mori: Shut up!  
Akihiro: You shut up, moron!  
Hideo: Ahaha! You guys are already fighting! Just like real siblings.  
Akihiro: Father!  
Mori: *Raspberry*  
Akihiro: Get your ass in the bathroom.  
Mori: Give me the flipping shirt.  
Akihiro: Get your ass in the bathroom!  
Mori: Give me the mother flipping Shirt!

Akihiro leads me to the bathroom and throws in a shirt and towel. I sighed and slumped in the wall. Somehow, the argument felt... Familiar. When I finally look up I finally see myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white shirt stained with blood and rolled up jeans. Both my shirt and pants were ripped and behind the ripped clothing were actively bleeding wounds. I had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. I didn't look Japanese at all... After gazing at what I looked like, I cleaned in the bath and when I had finished, I put on the shirt. When I got out, Akihiro was standing outside.  
He suddenly looked at me surprised and covered his mouth.

Mori: What's wrong?  
Akihiro: ...  
Mori: is everything okay?  
Akihiro: ... Cover yourself...

His cheeks get red when he says this. I look down and see that my chest is popping out of the shirt I'm wearing. My cheeks turn red and I shut myself in the bathroom and crouch in the corner, whaling.

Mori: Ahhhh... Ha, ha... Aaa...

After a while of whaling I hear a knock on the door.

Akihiro: Wear this!

He shoves a thin scarf through the bottom crack of the door. I was a bit confused what or how he wanted me to wear this, but then I figured out. I wrapped the scarf around my chest, put the shirt over it and walked out the door. Akihiro was standing there, still red faced, but his expression normal. We both sighed in unison.

Mori: Where's Hideo?  
Akihiro: Father went to bed during your shower...  
Mori: Ah, couldn't he had woken up during out panic fest?  
Akihiro: He's actually a heavy sleeper so I doubt it.  
Mori: A-ah.

I started thinking about Hideo, thanking him and being grateful for taking a stranger into his home, when all of the sudden I was awakened back into reality when I heard Akihiro giggling.

Mori: Wh-what!? Is something else showing?  
Akihiro: Haha... Ahaha...  
Mori: What's the matter with you!?  
Akihiro:...haha...  
Mori:...  
Akihiro: ... You have big tits.  
Mori: !  
Akihiro: And why were they hard? Were you playing with yourself in there?  
Mori: No I was showering in cold water!  
Akihiro: Ahahaha!  
Mori: Hey!  
Akihiro: Ahaha! How much milk do you drink!?  
Mori: Stop it!

Akihiro got himself together after some time and finally decided to show me to my room.

Mori: Wow, it's so big!  
Akihiro: My room is bigger...  
Mori: ... The closet is big too!  
Akihiro: Yeah, and right here is your bed.  
Mori: That's-  
Akihiro: Big, I get it.

I faced Akihiro, almost wishing him a good night when he lightly pushed me onto the bed.

Mori: A-Akihiro!  
Akihiro: ...

He took out some sort of cream and then took my leg. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst when I felt some relief on one of my cuts. He was spreading antibacterial cream on my wounds. He seemed so focused, his profile was... Indescribable, and his touch felt like magic fingers were healing me on the spot. He put cream wherever he saw a cut, on my arms, legs and face. Then he asked me,

Akihiro: Is there another cut anywhere?  
Mori: Yes, right here, but can I put it on by myself?  
Akihiro: Let me do it!  
Mori: Wait! Don't! Don't lift up the sh-  
Akihiro: Knowing you would probably make it worse!  
Mori: That's not true! Please don't!  
Akihiro: Move your hands out of the way!  
Mori: No! Don't lift it!  
Akihiro: I said move it!

Akihiro took my hands and put them over my head so I couldn't really move. I kept yelling at him not to and he kept being stubborn. He lost all confidence when he finally lifted the shirt.

There was silence, and boy was it awkward. He mumbled to himself...

Akihiro: You're not wearing... Any panties...  
Mori: ...

He didn't pull the shirt back down. Instead he located the cut and put the cream on the cut gently. Akihiro tried very hard not to look. It must of been very painful for him, with his red face and all. He finally took out some bandages and patched up my cut, then he pulled down my shirt. He bandaged the rest of the cuts and sighed.

Akihiro: hah... Done.  
Mori: Akihiro... Are you...  
Akihiro: No.  
Mori: Ah... Ahaha! Siblings for a couple hours and you already saw me naked.  
Akihiro: Stupid! Don't remind me!  
Mori: ... Sorry Akihiro...  
Akihiro: Oi! You owe me for doing this!  
Mori: Eep! W-what do you want?  
Akihiro: I'll think about it.  
Mori: (His smile is a little evil...)  
Akihiro: Anyway, get to sleep and stop annoying me! I have school tomorrow!  
Mori: R-right. Good night, Akihiro...  
Akihiro: Tch!

Akihiro quickly left the room for some reason... Though, I feel very exhausted for no reason at all. I should get to sleep.

I kept trying to remember what happened that I ended up in Japan from America. And I can't remember more than just what town I lived in. I don't recognize any faces, nor remember them. The newest people I remember are Hideo and Akihiro... My new relatives. I can't cry over my own past though. Instead of dwelling there I can start a new life... So then it is decided... Tomorrow, is the first day of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up a little late this morning. Though I was still in time for breakfast. As soon as I got up, I just noticed a bathroom in my room. The bathroom was fairly small, only a sink and a toilet. Already there was a wrapped toothbrush and some toothpaste on the sink, so I brushed my teeth. (Wow, Hideo must be wealthy, right? I mean, the apartment is big so it must be expensive.)  
I go down the stairs and greet Hideo and Akihiro good morning. Hideo replies with an energetic "Ohaiyo" but Akihiro doesn't even look at me. He just goes on eating his miso soup.

Hideo: Akihiro, say good morning.  
Akihiro: morning.  
Mori: Morning!  
Hideo: did something happen last night?  
Akihiro&Mori: No.  
Hideo: Ah...

I sit down and start to eat when I glance at Akihiro's uniform.

Mori: Wow! That looks expensive!  
Akihiro: ...  
Hideo: He goes to private school.  
Mori: Private school?  
Akihiro: We live fairly close to it. It's just down the street one right turn, two left turns, one more right turn and you'll pass by it.  
Mori: I've never seen a Private school before.  
Hideo: Oh yes, Mori. I received a present from Ms. Sasaki. She said it was for the new cute girl. She asked me how old you were but I couldn't answer that.  
Mori: Oh... Thank you Hideo.  
Akihiro: So how old are you?  
Hideo: Akihiro!  
Mori: ...sixteen...  
Akihiro: ...!  
Hideo: ...!  
Mori: I'm... Sixteen...  
Akihiro: ...

An uncomfortable silence drafted through the room. The birds chirping felt louder and more suddle. Hideo and Akihiro's stare burned through me as I was looking down. The silence broke with Hideo's laughter.

Hideo: Ahahaha! Well, another mystery solved! And look Akihiro, you have a younger sister!  
Akihiro: Only by one year...  
Hideo: Hahaha! Mori, you have an older brother!  
Mori: Y-yes... I do...  
Hideo: Make sure you guys treat each other well.  
Akihiro: And if I don't?  
Hideo: Oh Akihiro... Get going, I bet a girl is just waiting to walk you to school.  
Akihiro: I bet several are.  
Hideo: Ahahaha! So popular with the ladies.  
Mori: Hm? Akihiro is a-  
Akihiro: Yes! And I wish they would stop!  
Mori: Oh... Hahaha...  
Hideo: Girls always knock on the front door asking for him. Ah, youth.  
Mori: ehehe...!  
Akihiro: Stop father, you're embarrassing me!  
Hideo: Sorry, you are lovable.  
Mori: Agreed!  
Akihiro: Grh! I'm getting outta here!

Akihiro storms out blushing and closes the door behind him loudly. I watch him from the window.

Mori: Bye brother! Have a nice day at school!  
Akihiro: I don't know her!

I wave goodbye and return to the conversation with Hideo.  
Hideo: I'm off to work, if there is anything you need there is a small cell phone on the counter. Ms. Sasaki's gift is on the counter as well. Take care.

Hideo leaves with a smile and I am left alone in this spacious house. I decide to open the gift Ms. Sasaki had left me in my room. Heck, I was curious what was in there. I went towards the gift. It was two boxes, one wide and flat and one that looked like a shoebox, tied together with ribbon which wasn't too heavy to carry. I carried it up to my room and untied the ribbon. I decided to open the flat, wide one first. It was a little white dress, black tights, a white bow for you head and a black bow for your neck. On it was a note:

"Hello, and welcome to the apartment! Have you gotten along well with the Ito family? They really are two precious people, especially that Akihiro boy. Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful stay. And maybe Hideo will take you as his own. Who knows? And don't thank me, this was the least I could do."

-Sasaki, Sakura

What a thoughtful gift! These are really cute clothes! I open the little shoebox and white Mary Jane shoes were in there along with thigh high black socks. I decided to take another shower and change. I put on the dress with the tights. The dress was a little short but still fine. I go down to to kitchen and still see everyone left their dirty dishes on the table. I decided to clean the kitchen. If I'm gonna stay here I'll need to be useful.

After washing all the dishes and wiping down the table, I see a bento box. I walked over to it, confused and discovered there was a label.

"Ito, Akihiro"

Wait! This is Akihiro's lunch! I have to get it to him! Where was the school again!? I raced outside towards the school and tried to remember where it was.

I got lost a couple times. I met a lot of people from stores and introduced myself countless times. It took awhile but I found the school. It looked like the next class would start. Hopefully lunch didn't pass already! I ran inside and asked people.  
Mori: Hah... Ha... Hah...  
Student: Uhm... May I help you?  
Mori: B-bento... Aki-... Bento...  
Student: um... Wait, you're not even part of this school! Wait here I'll go get the president!  
Mori: huh...?

A while of waiting and me recovering my energy when the same student comes back with a new person. He was pale as well, he had blue eyes and glasses. His hair was very long, up to the bottom of his... bottom. It was a middle brown, like milk chocolate. I guess he was the president. Not even anywhere close to me when he suddenly stopped. It was scary, I thought everyone would call the police and alarms would sound off warning everyone that a foreigner is intruding their school. But it took me a while to notice this was a different kind of stop. Like, a surprised happy stop. He started to run towards me. In the blink of an eye he hugged me. Wow, he's fast! But... Why did he hug me?!  
President: Key!? What are you doing here!? How come you didn't tell me!?  
Mori: Key...?!  
President: Key? I thought you hated dresses?  
Mori: Who's Key?!  
President: You're Key! Silly!  
Mori: What!? Wait... What!?  
President: you speak Japanese so well too!  
Mori: Hold on!

He let go of me and his expression saddened.

President: Is it because I couldn't let you see me in pictures?  
Mori: ...  
President: I'm YukiTeru! Yuki! Remember!?  
Mori: ...  
Yuki: You're pen pal! Or... Wait...

I stepped back, bowed and introduced myself. I told him that I have amnesia and have no knowledge of coming to Japan at all.  
Yuki: I see... Amnesia...

Yuki's expression saddened even more.  
Mori: Key... You knew me?  
Yuki: Of course we... Talked a lot over the internet. What a small chance we would meet. Especially like this.  
Mori: So my name was Key?  
Yuki: Yup, but that wasn't your full name. To be honest, I forgot your first name, but it was beautiful.  
Mori: Well, I'm here to bring Akihiro his bento.  
Yuki: Just in time, lunch just started.

Yuki leads me to one of the classrooms and I saw Akihiro's uncomfortable face with his arms around his stomach and tons of girls surrounding him, shoving food in his face. Poor Akihiro...

Mori: Akihiro! I have your lunch.  
Akihiro: Mori?! What are you doing here?  
Mori: Wh- ... What part of "I have your lunch" do you not understand?  
Akihiro: Gimme!

Akihiro stands up and quickly snatches the bento right out of my hands. He sits down, opens it and eats it. Yuki giggles and turns to me.

Yuki: Let's eat somewhere private.  
Mori: But I don't have a lunch...  
Yuki: You can eat some of mine.

We both sit down somewhere in the courtyard. The courtyard was massive. It was littered with all kinds of high school students. Yet, we sit somewhere far from them.  
Yuki: Do you really not remember me, Key- I mean, Mori?  
Mori: ... No. I wish I could... But, I can't.  
Yuki: ... Sigh... Wait! I have my phone! I can log onto Inpenpals!  
Mori: Inpenpals?  
Yuki: That was the website we communicated through.  
Mori: Inpenpals... Sounds... Familiar...  
Yuki: Yeah, you can read our current messages! Maybe you'll remember everything!  
Mori: Okay! Gotta try it at least!

Yuki logged on and clicked on a profile that said "Key" on it.  
Yuki: This is your profile! Look familiar?  
Mori: no... Wait is that you?  
Yuki: Yes, this is me.  
Mori: Why is your profile picture a picture of a spongebob opening?  
Yuki: Eheheh... So you don't remember?  
Mori: ...Unfortunately.  
Yuki: It's okay, we can still look at messages.  
Mori: Okay...

Yuki clicked a little red bar that said messages. He clicked on my name and dialogue came up. He started all the way from the beginning. Key had sent the first message.  
Yuki: See? You sent a message about music theory.  
Mori: Ah...  
Yuki: I replied while I was cleaning.  
Mori: you were cleaning?  
Yuki: Oh yes! I am a Butler. Remember?  
Mori: A... Butler.  
Yuki: Oh and this is my favorite.

We read message after message together laughing and smiling. Yuki suddenly put his phone to sleep and turned to me.  
Mori: weren't there a thousand more messages?  
Yuki: Yes, but, do you remember?  
Mori: ...  
Yuki: ...?  
Mori: ... I'm sorry... I don't remember...  
Yuki: sigh...  
Akihiro: Hey Mori!

Akihiro walked towards me and Yuki with a friend by him and stopped in front of me.  
Friend: Hi Aki's sister.  
Akihiro: ... This is Rui.  
Rui: Nice to meet you.  
Mori: Nice to meet you too. I'm Mori.  
Rui: Mori is a nice name.  
Mori: Thank you, and so is Rui.  
Rui: So would you... Uhhh... Like... Uhh... To...  
Akihiro: After school would you like to come and eat with us?  
Mori: Okay, sounds like fun!  
Rui: Great see you there!  
Akihiro: See ya.

Akihiro and Rui both walked away. Rui seemed very happy.  
Rui: I totally nailed it dude!  
Akihiro: sigh...  
Rui: I didn't even know you have a sister this hot!  
Akihiro: I agree with everything, except for the hot part...  
Rui: Oh come on! Even someone like you knows how hot she is. Too bad you can't touch her, because that would be incest.  
Akihiro: You're so damned disgusting! You know that? Why would I even touch her?!  
Rui: Haha! I sense that you would like to.  
Akihiro: Shut up! Piss brain!  
Rui: Fine, but thanks for the favor.  
Akihiro: If you don't pull one move on her, you're asking her out by yourself.  
Rui: What! Oh fine... I'm sure I could make it to 2nd base very easily.  
Akihiro: Ugh... Gross! Go ahead but don't tell me!  
Rui: Haha! She's got big boobs too!  
Akihiro: I said spare me the details!

Yuki sat silently and I sensed a negative aura coming form him.  
Mori: Y-Yuki...  
Yuki: Yeah?  
Mori: Were we really good friends?  
Yuki: ... Best...  
Mori: Huh?  
Yuki: Best friends...

The school bell rang. Yuki got up and told me to go home, for class was starting. But then he turned around and told me something, something that would translate a lot of my physical appearance.  
Yuki: Mori... You're not American, nor Japanese. You're Hispanic...  
Mori: What!?... Wait!

Yuki had disappeared within the high schoolers eager to get to class. That hit me hard and I didn't know why. But it made me remember something. Something extremely important, and something I would cherish, forever.


End file.
